1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an enclosing/snapping-type inlaid light in which two sides of the diffuser are respectively formed with flanges which are enclosed in and snapped by the snap sections of two end caps, whereby the diffuser is firmly bridged between the end caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional light applied to vehicles such as yacht, ferry, bus, train, etc. includes a lamp seat lockable on a fixing face of the light. At least one lamp tube is transversely mounted in the lamp seat. In addition, relevant electronic elements are arranged in the lamp seat for controlling turning on/off of the lamp tube. A diffuser is locked at bottom end of the lamp seat by screws to enclose the electronic elements and the lamp tube. In the case that the lamp tube is damaged and needs to be replaced, it is necessary to untighten the screws one by one for taking off the diffuser and replacing the lamp tube. Such procedure is quite troublesome. Moreover, the vehicle on which the light is installed is always subject to shocking. As a result, the screws for locking the diffuser with the lamp seat are liable to loosen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,085 discloses a lighting fixture to improve the conventional light. The lighting fixture includes a housing 11. Two end caps 21, 22 are connected with two ends of the housing 11. Stud pins 25 are disposed on two sides of the end caps 21, 22. The stud pins 25 are stopped by and latched in the grooves 29 formed on two sides of the diffuser 27. The end caps 21, 22 are plastic-made and formed with snap teeth 50 latched in the windows 32 of the housing 11. After the light has been turned on for a long time, the temperature often leads to hardening or even cracking of the plastic-made end caps 21, 22. As a result, it will be impossible to further tightly latch the housing 11 with the end caps 21, 22. In addition, the fine stud pins 25 of the end caps 21, 22 often are subject to breakage due to concentration of the stress. This shortens using life of the lighting.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an enclosing/snapping-type inlaid light including:
a base seat including a pan section and two side walls downward projecting from front and rear sides of the pan section, bottom edges of the side walls turning outward to form mounting flanges, the pan section and the mounting flanges being respectively formed with multiple fixing holes, whereby screws or rivets are passed through the fixing holes for tightly fixing the base seat on a fixing face, a left and a right ends of the pan section being respectively formed with downward extending end boards, at least one set of lamp seats being oppositely mounted on inner sides of the end boards for mounting at least one lamp tube between the lamp seats;
two end caps fixed at two ends of the base seat, two sides of each of the end caps being respectively formed with opposite recessed snap sections;
multiple support legs fixed on lower side of the pan section of the base seat;
a protective rack bridged between bottom ends of the support legs, the protective rack and the base seat defining therebetween a receiving space in which electronic elements such as circuit boards are installed; and
a diffuser, a front and a rear sides of the diffuser being respectively formed with flanges which are enclosed in and snapped by the snap sections of the end caps, whereby the diffuser is firmly transversely bridged between the bottom ends of the two end caps.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: